<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dragons of the Old and New by Olivia_DE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900880">The dragons of the Old and New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE'>Olivia_DE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 day of smut [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up Visenya, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, HARDCORE PORN, House Targaryen, Incest, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Visenya is 18, blowjob, hardcore smut, the dragons are back and reborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Dance, Viserys returns to Aegon with their little sister, Visenya, and together, they rebuild their old home. The two siblings grow closer as time passes, and they relive their memories, sharing their feelings.</p><p> </p><p>I about to take my first exam of this year, so wish me luck!<br/> </p><p>Day 8 of my 2020 December smutfest train!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon (mentioned), Baela Targaryen/Addam Velaryon (mentioned), Jaehaerys Targaryen (son of Aegon II)/Jaehaera Targaryen (daughter of Aegon II) (mentioned), Rhaena Targaryen/Alyn Velaryon (mentioned), Viserys II Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen (daughter of Rhaenyra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 day of smut [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The dragons of the Old and New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Visenya let her mother braid her hair into an old valyrian style, her eyes watching the boys as they practiced with her father, Prince Daemon. Aegon was quick with his sword but stayed behind to protect Viserys, who wasn’t used to the heavier swords just yet.</p><p>The princess sighed, looking at the younger of the two longingly. Her mother, the future queen, taking a glance at her two sons and husband, understanding where her little girl’s sighs were coming from.</p><p>“Visenya, do you have someone you love this early?”</p><p>Visenya straightened her back, her eyes looking at the ground. “I think. I’m still young, and he is older than me.”</p><p>Rhaenyra chuckled, her daughter so far obvious to her brother’s feelings. “I have a feeling that you will find love, and that the special someone likes you too.” Finishing the braids, Rhaenyra rubbed her daughter’s nose with her braided her, Visenya giggling and hugging her mother, laying down in her lap and watching the skies, enjoying the warm breeze.</p>
<hr/><p>Visenya wandered around the castle halls, the memories that came with them rushing her mind. It was years ago, the war that tore their family apart that murdered their dragons, leaving none alive. It was years ago when she watched her mother and father die, and was taken as a hostage, then sold in Essos. But Viserys had found her, and together they came back, helping Aegon and Daenaera wherever they could. And now, she was still in love with him, her brother who stayed up late with her in the nights, but Visenya knew that Viserys wasn’t feeling the same way.</p><p>Reaching the library, the late Queen’s youngest child sat on the balcony, the book she had brought with her placed on the table.</p><p>“I think that we both had the same thought.”</p><p>Visenya turned around in her chair, her eyes smiling at her brother who stood at the doorway.</p><p>“Viserys! I thought that you were with Aegon. Didn’t you have a council meeting you have to attend?”</p><p>The boy shrugged, pulling a chair next to his sister, sitting down beside her. Viserys took the book from Visenya’s hands, his eyebrows shooting upward as he saw the title. “Never imagined that you would read something like this.”</p><p>“Why not? We have to help Aegon and Daenaera every way we can. With the kingdom being like this…” The girl sighed, turning her head away from her brother.</p><p>“I heard that our sisters are marrying Corlys’ sons. The council was a shouting mess when I left it.” The boy sighed, handing back the book to Visenya.</p><p>“Somehow that’s not surprising. We need to keep close to our family, and with Helaena’s twins being found, I think they made a right choice.” Visenya leaned back into her chair, trying to not think about where this conversation was going.</p><p>“They wanted you to marry too. But Aegon said that you won’t go anywhere. They shut up after that.”</p><p>“I hope Aegon can get rid of most of them soon. They nerve me out.” Visenya felt her brother’s hand on hers.</p><p>“We won’t let them marry you off to some lordling. Baela will be Lady Velaryon with Addam, and Rhaena and Alyn will take Harrenhal. Aegon will bed Naera once she turns five and ten.”</p><p>“And you? I’m sure that many would want you to marry their daughter.” Visenya brought the goblet to her mouth, sipping on the sweet juice she got from the Reach. “You are the brother of the king, and his hand too, even if unofficially.”</p><p>Viserys chuckled, making her look at him. “There is only one woman I love. I have loved her for many years now, but I’m afraid to say anything with how things turned out.”</p><p>“I’m sure she will love you back.” Reassuring her brother, Visenya swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Viserys loved someone else, but she won’t wage war over it.</p><p>“I hope so. Mother told me she felt the same way, and even father was sure that we will marry.” Viserys’ thumb gently stroked Visenya’s hand, the boy hoping that his sister still felt the same way for him like he did for her.</p><p>Visenya opened her mouth when a servant rushed in, informing Viserys that a Rogare servant came from Larra and her father.</p><p>“Go. Aegon will need you there.” Visenya pulled away her hand, Viserys sighing before kissing her forehead and leaving her to her book.</p><p>The princess watched as her brother left the library, picking up her book again, her thoughts refusing to leave her alone, making her unable to read properly. She kept thinking about her childhood, how much she loved to have Viserys by her side, and how often she told her other siblings, Aegon included, that she will marry him. Her sisters would make sure to answer her questions that came up, her father telling her that she and Viserys were much like their grandparents, Baelon and Alyssa, while her mother never separated them, bringing her to Viserys’ fencing lessons.</p><p>Then the wars happened, she was taken hostage after her mother died, then sold in Essos, and finally finding Viserys and coming home. Her brother escaped before his wedding, and Visenya wanted to make the Rogares suffer for what they did. But it never came, and now they needed the cities of Essos to aid them, as their dragons died, leaving them alone.</p><p>Sighing, the princess stood from her chair, feeling the pull she felt whenever she left the library.</p><p>“Maybe I should visit Dragonstone. I can’t be afraid of it forever.” Placing her book back onto the shelves, the princess called for her servants, making them pack her clothes as she will be traveling to Driftmark than Dragonstone. “Hopefully Gaemon won’t mind me there.”</p>
<hr/><p>Viserys walked back and forth in Aegon’s room, his mind coming back to his sister’s face when the servant brought the news.</p><p>“Vis, you should stop. The Rogares won’t raise a hand against you or us, and Larra is wed to some merchant.”</p><p>“I know! But they can always lie! They can always hurt Senya! They can always get an army or-“</p><p>“Vis, do you hear yourself? They almost lost their wealth! Larra only got with child a few moons ago! I know that they planned to do… Things, but they won’t raise a hand against us and they won’t hurt Senya. Addam got our fleet back on, and Alyn’s spies haven’t heard a thing from anyone.” The young king set down, his fingers massaging his temples.</p><p>The younger of the two stopped, his arms shaking at the thought of any Rogare touching his sister. “I know. We are rebuilding everything, but I can’t help but think this way…”</p><p>“Have you told her yet?” Aegon decided to switch topics, knowing that his brother would calm down as soon as they talked about Visenya. “I saw some of her servants.”</p><p>“I…” Viserys scratched the back of his head. “Tried it?”</p><p>Aegon groaned, his left hand holding his head as his right searched for a piece of parchment, his eyes stopping on some letter from his older sisters. “The twins are ready to marry?”</p><p>“Baela and Rhaena? Yes. Jaehaera and Jaehaerys? Also yes.” Viserys poured wine into two goblets, handing one to Aegon. “I thought that our sisters are already married.”</p><p>“I wanted to wait a little longer. They both still mourn our brothers, and while both Addam and Alyn are lords now, they too need time. As for our cousins, they were almost assassinated again. I think it’s better if we marry them quickly and send them somewhere safe.” The king sipped on his wine, his eyes tired from the countless meeting he had been too already.</p><p>“What if we send them to Dorne and begin the negotiations? It would be nice to have them in our kingdom too.”</p><p>Aegon blankly nodded to the desk, Viserys shrugging and throwing himself on the bed, watching the roof above him, wondering what Visenya was up to.</p>
<hr/><p>Stepping out of the boat, the prince looked around. The island was still unchanged, and Viserys hoped that it would remain like that. Visenya left the same day he had to meet with Larra’s father, and then deal with their cousins' wedding and setting up negotiations with Dorne. And to top it off, the council began to make plans for his sister, and some lordlings already wanted an audition with Aegon, who refused to marry Senya off. And now he was here, trying to tell his sister how he felt before she is taken away from him again.</p><p>Their journey to the castle brought back countless memories of the two, Viserys now knowing that his mother and father were keen on marrying them once Visenya was six and ten. His eyes traveled around the rocks, stopping by the mountain and the volcano, what was strangely smoking. He shrugged it off but made a mental note to ask Gaemon about it later. Once he confesses his love to Visenya, once he confesses his love…</p><p>They crossed the gate, the courtyard empty, apart from a few servants and guards here and there, doing their duties.</p><p>The prince’s fingers tingled when he pushed the doors open, his legs carrying him to the private library that resided in the first Visenya’s room. He had a feeling that Senya was there, knowing how much his sister loved to read and history, that was something she enjoyed more than anything else.</p><p>Finding the door slightly cracked and open, the prince slowly pushed on the door, his eyes finding the woman he desired for so long.</p><p>“Senya!” A joyous yell left his lips, and in a childish manner, the prince ran into the room, hugging his sister and lifting her into the air.</p><p>“Vis? Vis, by the gods! I’m happy to see you too!” Visenya giggled, her eyes staring into Viserys. “How come you are here?”</p><p>“I have to tell you something, and… Gods, this is hard.” Viserys let go of her, his hands remaining on her waist.</p><p>Visenya blinked, placing the scrolls down, tilting her head, trying to look into her brother’s eyes. She pushed herself against the boy, her nose brushing against his, getting the prince’s attention finally. She wrapped her arms around him, and Viserys leaned forward, Visenya blinking, her eyes widening when Viserys’ lips pressed against hers.</p><p>She stood there, stunned by her brother’s actions before closing her eyes, melting into the kiss. She felt as Viserys’ hands moved up her body, her mind telling her to take off their clothes and take her brother right here.</p><p>Viserys broke the kiss, his eyes staring into hers. “I want you. I wanted you from the day you come out of our mother’s womb. I love you Senya, with everything of me.”</p><p>Visenya kissed him, her hands tangling in his hair. “I love you too. Make me yours.” Whispering into her brother’s ears, Visenya grabbed Viserys’ shirt, pulling it off, her hands stroking her brother’s chest, moving to the hem of his pants.</p><p>Viserys reached around her, his fingers untying the strings on her clothes, his lips kissing her neck. He finally managed to open up her dress, Visenya letting him remove it as she kneeled in front of him, pulling down his pants, revealing his hard cock.</p><p>The prince watched as his sister took his cock in her hands, placing a kiss at the top, his whole body shivering when Visenya’s soft lips touched his hot skin, her tongue cooling his blood down, but it couldn’t stop it from boiling in his veins.</p><p>Visenya licked down, holding her brother with both hands, gently stroking him, rubbing along as she moved her tongue. Going back to the tip, she opened her mouth, and began to suck, Viserys moaning into his palm.</p><p>“Senya! Ah! Gods!” Viserys reached for a shelf to stop himself from falling, while his other one caressed his sister’s face, his fingers going around her head, tangling into her hair, and gently pushing her head further.</p><p>The princess took more of him into her mouth, her tongue when touching his skin making him jolt. The sensation was overwhelming, and at the back of his mind, he heard the words of his father, warning him to give his sister pleasure too, or he wasn’t any better than those drunken bastards.</p><p>Viserys’ breath hitched when he felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of Visenya’s throat, his hips thrusting forward, the prince releasing his seed into his sister’s mouth. Visenya gagged, not expecting her brother to come so soon. As she pulled her head back and swallowed Viserys’ seed, she was making plans to help him last longer.</p><p>Helping her brother step out of his breeches, Visenya raised her eyebrows when the prince reached around her waist, lifting her up and sitting her down on the desk that was against the wall. Her eyebrows rose as Viserys pulled down her dress, his hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs playing with her nipples as he leaned in to kiss her, his tongue entering her mouth, and he began to suck on her tongue, not bothering with the taste of her mouth.</p><p>Visenya moaned as Viserys’ hands pleasured her breasts, watching her brother from behind her half-closed eyelids, her mouth opening as her hard nipples felt the warmth against them. One of her hands grabbed onto the closest thing she saw, the other holding onto Viserys’ hair as he sucked on her breasts, his tongue licking her nipples hungrily.</p><p>“Vis!” Her back arched, and she could have sworn that her brother was smiling as he slid down, his hands pulling down her dress, lifting her up then throwing the dress away.</p><p>The princess spread her legs, a playful smile playing on her lips when she heard her brother’s breath to hitch. She pulled herself up a little, watching as her brother kneeled down between her legs, his fingers pulling her cunt apart, feeling his lips as it kissed her. Her hips thrusted forward the moment Viserys’ tongue trailed up and down, the tip of his tongue pressing against her nymph.</p><p>Viserys took his time, licking his sister’s cunt, his tongue pushing inside of her, circling around the little, pink bud until he felt that Visenya got wetter. He felt her muscles as his tongue entered her again, moving around, exploring her insides, diving deeper until he couldn’t push his tongue in more. His lips began to move, kissing his sister, holding her thighs, feeling the muscles relax and tense, when Visenya arched her back again, her legs shook as she released, Viserys glancing up at the rosy cheeks, half-open mouth, closed eyes, feeling his cock as it hardened again.</p><p>Breathing in the sweet scent of pleasure, he traced his tongue along of Visenya’s cunt one last time, switching it for a finger, pushing it in.</p><p>“Vis!” Hearing his name moaned like this, the prince started moving his finger, slowly adding another one, curling them around, brushing them against every part of her insides.</p><p>Slipping a third finger into her, the prince was mesmerized by his sister’s face. Kissing her nymph, the prince moved his eyes to her sister’s arse, his other hand tracing a crooked line to it, gently touching it, watching as it reacted to his touch.</p><p>His eyes darted to the wine bottle Visenya was drinking from, and without pulling his fingers out from his sister, caught the bottle, biting down onto the wooden plug and removing it with his teeth. Placing the bottle down, the prince turned his attention back to his sister, and added a fourth finger, kissing Visenya’s skin and cunt, stroking it as he moved his fingers around, slowly increasing speed. Glancing up at Visenya’s face, the young prince decided to push the thumb that was pressed against the sensitive nymph into his sister, his fingers moving into a fist.</p><p>He didn’t care now if anyone was able to hear them, and began to move his fist faster, continuing to kiss his sister wherever he could reach her. The liquid started to drop down, Viserys moved by a memory he had seen back in Lys, pushed Visenya’s leg up, placing it over his shoulder, doing the same with her other leg. Bringing his mouth closer to Visenya’s arse, the prince’s thumb pressed against the tight hole, gently pulling it apart, feeling his cock twitch.</p><p>Leaning closer, he licked it, moving his tongue, smirking when Visenya pressed her heels into his back as her back arched. Grabbing the bottle of wine, the prince poured some onto his fingers, letting the rest flow out as he pushed the bottle away, his pinky finger pushing into the tight hole, passing the muscles.</p><p>Visenya’s hips buckled, her voice stuck in her throat as she felt herself to open up, her eyes watering yet her pleasure was greater than her pain. Viserys moved his finger, pushing another into her, kissing Visenya’s lady parts, his tongue licking her everywhere. He added the two other fingers, his free thumb pressing against his nose as he kissed his sister.</p><p>Visenya came again, Viserys gently pulling his fingers out of her, kissing a trail on her body as he moved to her breasts again, his cock pressing against Visenya's cunt. Her sister pushed her legs down to his hips, pulling him closer, moaning when she felt the prince’s cold cock enter her.</p><p>The prince moaned into his sister’s mouth when the feeling of warmth reached his mind, his fingers turning white as he tightened his grip on the wooden desk, trying to force himself to not shoot his seed inside of his sister again, but he couldn’t hold it in, and as his balls touched the boiling insides of Visenya’s cunt, the prince released his seed into Visenya, his hips thrusting upwards, the princess grabbing his shoulders, holding onto him with her arms and legs.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” The boy managed to whisper into her ear as his body went limp, his breathing rapid.</p><p>“Never feel sorry.” Visenya breathed into his ears, her fingers pressing into his shoulders. “We can do it again.” The playfulness made the prince groan as he pulled out, feeling that his cock will soon harden again.</p><p>“C-can I try, something?”</p><p>Visenya raised her eyebrows, her chest rising up and down, but she managed to nod, Viserys pushing his cock inside of her again, his hips thrusting in and pulling out, his hands wrapping around her hips, tightening around them as Viserys picked up pace, moving one of his hands to her nymph, using the outside of his fingers to stroke it.</p><p>Visenya’s legs trembled as she forced them to pull her brother closer, she won’t let him go. She felt as her brother got hard again inside of her, when Viserys pulled out. She felt as the tip of his cock moved down to her arse, gently pressing against it.</p><p>Their eyes met, her heart melting a little when she saw the worry in Viserys’ eyes, but also the want, and she wanted to try it out too. Pulling on his hips, the princess’ fingernails dug into the arm of the prince as the head of his cock pushed inside of her.</p><p>“Sister! Oh, Gods sister you are burning up!” Viserys moaned, leaning forward until they could press their lips together, Visenya gently biting down of Viserys’ lower lip, drawing blood.</p><p>Forcing her brother inside of her, the prince pushed two fingers inside of her cunt, Visenya’s own fingers joining in as their other hands moved to her breasts. Cupping her breast, she pushed the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and licking it, while Viserys’ thumb stroked her other nipple, his fingers massaging her breast.</p><p>“I-I’m soon-“</p><p>“Inside!” Visenya arched her back, her legs preventing Viserys from moving away to far.</p><p>The prince released, moaning his sister’s name, pulling his cock out and letting some of his seed into Visenya’s cunt.</p><p>The siblings’ breath slowly returned to normal, the prince picking up his sister, bringing them to the bed that stood near the bookshelves. Managing to cover them with the old blanket, the two soon fell asleep, seeing a dream of wonder.</p>
<hr/><p>The egg moved, Viserys watching as their twins reached their chubby little arms for it, his breath stopping when the first crack showed on the surface. He felt Visenya beside him, their dragons watching as the newcomers hatched.</p><p>A blood red hatchling, much like Caraxes, popped out of his egg, stumbling towards Daemon, while the little yellow dragon pulled her head back, their little girl Rhaenyra extending her arm towards her, the hatchling quickly moving under her arms and into her lap.</p><p>Viserys heard Aegon’s breath hitch when Daeron poked the blue and black dragon’s snout, the dragon in return poking the boy’s tummy with his head, making the little boy laugh.</p><p>Looking down, his eyes met with his wife’s, a single thought passing through their minds as Daenaera picked up her son, their nephew, and brought him and the new hatchling to the old dragons.</p><p>“Our dragons are back.” He heard Visenya’s whisper, his eyes smiling down at his family.</p><p>“Our house lives.” Viserys added, watching as the sun set behind the horizon. “And shall live for centuries to come.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>